


Operation: Let's Make Soonyoung into a Proper Hyung!

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Major Hyung Kink, idolverse, soonyoung is sorely whipped for the day jihoon calls him hyung, the boys get caught up in far more complicated problems than they anticipated, think of this as soonyoung's side quest for winning over jihoon's love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soonyoung has a major Jihoon kink. Everyone knows that.What people don't know is that he dreams of having Jihoon call him hyung - and he has a grandiose plan to make it all happen.





	1. The Idols of Manifold Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of Prison School

“Hello, and welcome to Pledis Entertainment! Here, we pride ourselves for being a highly esteemed company and have been regarded as one of Seoul’s finest in producing idols of manifold talents. In my opinion, the staff has a unique style in recruiting its trainees, and you are no exception. We, the managers and artists here, would love to have someone like you join us one day.” The manager formally recites his greeting to the young girl standing before him, the daughter of one of Seoul’s most prominent families in the entertainment industry. She had been sent to tour Pledis to decide whether or not she would be interested in becoming a trainee.

“Normally, newcomers here don’t have many opportunities to visit their families, but your father told me he would be visiting you often. He and I are good friends, actually,” The manager goes on, attempting to persuade the girl that being a trainee wasn’t all that difficult. However, her stiff posture and meek smile heavily implied that she was not convinced. The manager noticed this and knew he _had_ to make some kind of lasting impression on the girl. He was certainly aware that getting support from reputable families was crucial in this kind of business— It was all about _connections_. Desperate for some kind of enthusiastic response, the manager pulled out his final and most powerful card.

“And,” he adds, “We’ll even let you meet some of the members of Seventeen! How about that? In fact, want to go say hi right now?” The girl’s face lights up immediately.

 _Fuck yeah, score!_ The manager has a shit-eating grin on his face. He’s already dreaming of all the praise he’ll receive from his coworkers and boss afterwards.

The two take the elevator to the third floor, where the members usually come together to practice. Before he can even go inside, he notices there’s some abnormally loud noises coming from the practice room. _Eh, what could go wrong?_ The manager reassures himself, still entranced by his wildly ambitious dreams. He shrugs and swings the door wide open for the girl to see. 

And it’s not what he could have ever imagined.

  

“ _GODDAMN, YOU LITTLE SHIT, SEOKMIN!”_ Someone is on the floor, yelling and thrashing wildly about as he pins a very helpless Seokmin beneath him.

It’s Soonyoung.

Wonwoo is also there, too, attempting to pry his friends’ hands apart from each other. But, he fails almost immediately and only makes the situation worse, eventually getting his own body entangled into the skirmish. Punches are being thrown around, but Soonyoung, blinded by his fury, keeps missing every time. Surrounding them are Seungkwan and Chan, who are both shouting at them to stop, but amidst the panic they sound almost nonsensical. In the back corner, Joshua’s playing games on his phone, clearly uninterested, while Jeonghan, sitting right next to him, appeared to be filming all of this.

 Then, Jihoon walks in.

 The clashing boys notice this and go silent, immediately withdrawing from battle.

 “Jihoon!” Soonyoung yells from the other side of the room. “You came just in time! I had to stop these two before they _sipped your cola!”_

 “What cola?” Jihoon asked blankly. He sighs, barely acknowledging the sight of the three boys doubled over on the ground. “You mean this?” He says pointing to an empty cup sitting on the table, “There’s barely anything left.”

Soonyoung’s eyes go wide with shock.

“ _WHAT_? FUCK!” He cries out, lowering his head in absolute defeat. “No, Jihoon. I tried— I tried _so_ hard to—“

“Umm, Soonyoung.” Jihoon interrupts him, gesturing fiercely at the manager and young girl standing in the doorway.

 

The manager barely comprehends the scene unfolding before his eyes. He watches it all play out like some kind of nightmare, and his hopes of getting promoted shatters instantaneously before his eyes, fogged by delusions— and _these_ _idiots_. The girl next to him— _his key to winning it all_ — is speechless. Her tongue is tied for words that can’t even begin to express her horror. Never in all her fourteen years of living under splendid opulence and entitlement had prepared her for this.

On the contrary, the manager is just barely restraining himself from blowing a fuse. He grits his teeth and growls at them in a low voice, “You three. We’ll have a talk after our _guest_ leaves.”

Once they leave, Shua finally looks up from his phone.

“You guys are fucked.”

Soonyoung gulps. This wasn’t at all according to plan.

 

~ ~ ~

 

**Earlier that day**

 

“All right, gather around, team!” Soonyoung calls out, glancing over at Wonwoo and Seokmin. They walk towards the older and put their arms around each other’s back, forming a small circle. Soonyoung nudges gently at their sides, causing the others to sway side-to-side in a domino effect.

Perfect.

And with that, Soonyoung commences his pep talk.

“Tonight’s the night, brothers. You guys sure you’re committed to this?”, he asks them. The other two nod in affirmation. “Cola’s chilled, Wonwoo?”

“Just took it out. Sitting on the table now.”

“Lovely. And Seokmin, you called Jihoon?”

“Yeah, hyung. He’s on his way now.”

“Wonderful. You guys remember the plan?”

“Yep,” Seokmin replies. He’s fully focused now, “Just, um… hyung, please make sure you don’t actually hurt me, and I’ll make sure I’m the best beaten-up kid you’ve pretend-punched, ever!”

“For sure,” Wonwoo adds, “And by the end of the night, our Jihoonie will have no choice but to call you his _hyung_! It’s fantastic!”

“You guys are the best,” Soonyoung tells to two with a wide grin, “Now, let’s go!”

The group breaks formation and immediately begins lunging towards each other, their battle cries echoing across the practice room.

“Yah! Take this, Seokmin!” Soonyoung piles on top of Seokmin, his fists clench as he pounds them against the ground. Seokmin shrieks as the fists pummel towards him, jerking his body from side to side from the impact. It’s enough to grab the attention of Seungkwan and Chan.

Then, Soonyoung’s ready for the next phase.

“Noo! Noo! Hyung, this wasn’t part of the plan!” Seokmin howls in pain. If this had been anyone else flailing on the ground, no one would have believed this ridiculously dramatic acting. Seokmin wasn’t even moving his head in the right direction! Soonyoung then leans down close enough to Seokmin’s face and gives him a wink. _That was part of the plan. Everything’s going smoothly._

“ _GODDAMN, YOU LITTLE SHIT, SEOKMIN!”_ Soonyoung yells. Wonwoo, who had been waiting patiently on the sidelines, steps in after hearing his cue to take his role as the mediator of the situation.

 _Soonyoung punches the floor again_.

He can’t believe it’s all going down so perfectly. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he gets so carried away in these situations, fueled with determination— _with passion_.

_Another punch._

By the time Jihoon walks in the room, he’ll practically have him wrapped around his finger! He’ll be a nothing less of a hero in his Jihoonie’s eyes. After all, only a true hyung would do _anything_ to protect his dongsaeng's favorite drink from being stolen.

_Punch._

And his reward for all this work: Jihoon will finally call Soonyoung… his _hyu—_

 _“_ Jihoon!” The sight of his best friend walking through the doorway snaps Soonyoung out of his pipe dream.

_And then it all went down._

_There_ _was no cola._

 

It was gone. It seems that someone else had finished it while the trio had been distracted in their quarrel. And to make things worse, it was in front of their manager giving a tour to a prospective trainee. The boys were informed about her visit beforehand, but _what were the odds that they would interfere with Soonyoung’s plan right then and there?_

Once the manager guided the young girl back into the elevator, the three boys sat there, dumbstruck and doomed. For now, they could only wait for their punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think drank Jihoon's cola? 0.0
> 
> Thanks for those who made it this far! I'm uploading two? more chapters tonight. Thoughts, comments, and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> If you want to read a more serious story, i uploaded one this morning called "Swan Song", in case you're interested. 
> 
> \- mai


	2. Two Weeks of Pledis Hell

“Do you guys not realize I lost my _only_ chance of getting a promotion! How does it feel to look like _complete asshats_ in front of the daughter of one of Korea’s wealthiest directors?! And did I not mention I’m _never_ getting the pay raise I’ve been working years for!” The manager had been rambling tortuously to the three boys far longer than they anticipated. “I’ve talked to the rest of the managers and we’ve all decided that, for the greater good of the company and for the sake of your reputations, we’ll be putting you guys on probation! _Two weeks!_ ”

“No, I can explain! Please, it’s all my fault—” Soonyoung tries to appeal to his manager.

“No excuses, Soonyoung! You’re supposed to be a _leader._ You three are no longer allowed to go anywhere except the dorm and the practice room until you’ve made amends for all your mistakes!” With that final word, the manager slams the door of his own office to go home, leaving the trio in despair.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“It’s okay, hyung. Don’t cry. Wonwoo and I forgive you. We’re really not mad at all.” Seokmin says, comforting his hyung who’s on the verge of tears.

“Are you sure about that?” Soonyoung asks for the thousandth time. Seokmin nods, but Soonyoung isn’t showing any signs of relief. “But, even still, _this_ _can’t be happening_. Jihoon and I— We made plans to go out together next week! _Just me and him! And Jihoon never goes out of his studio!_ I can’t just drop an opportunity like that. It was my only chance to hang out with him before our comeback. And even after we’re finished with promotions, we’ll still have to prepare for our next tour. Besides… it would look totally pathetic to cancel our plans after all the effort he and I went through just to make this happen. At this rate, there’s just no way I can prove myself to be a good hyung to him.” He groans, burying his head in his hands.

“Don’t worry, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says, trying to console Soonyoung, “We can suffer together. It’s definitely not the end of the world. I mean, you’ll still see Jihoon every day, but I won’t even get a chance to play this game I’ve been looking forward to _all year_!”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Soonyoung asks, lifting his head up to look him.

“What I mean,” Wonwoo explains matter-of-factly, “is that there’s this limited edition game that gets released only _once a year_ at Seoul’s annual gaming convention. Only people that attend it can buy it, and this year’s game looks absolutely stunning. But it also happens to be next week… Now it’s impossible. So, uh, my point is that you’re not alone on this, Soonyoung.“

 _Oof. Just what he wanted to hear. Thanks, Wonwoo._ The growing guilt inside of him felt like it was going to burst at any second. 

“You guys, you can’t lose hope yet!” Seokmin interrupts his hyungs, unable to stand them wallowing in their own despair, "I’m telling you, I know just the person who can think of a solution for any problem!”

The two look up at Seokmin.

“Jeonghan-hyung.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I see,” Jeonghan says, contemplating the situation at hand. The four boys are huddled together in the corner of their dorm living room. It’s already early in the morning, but Soonyoung insisted they visit Jeonghan for advice. After some deliberation, he decided entrust his hyung on this secret mission to win over Jihoon’s affection. They knew Jeonghan was good at keeping secrets. Aside from that, they respected him, and he had a sharp mind.

“Soonie wants to be a hyung like me? How cute~” He cooed at his younger.

“Stop being so embarrassing, hyung,” Soonyoung pleads, though it’s obvious he’s trying to suppress himself from turning red.

“Well,” Jeonghan snaps suddenly,”You’ll never do it! You’ll never be as good as I am.” Then, he notices Soonyoung pouting and his voice softens. “I’m kidding. Sorry, I’d love to help you guys, but I have a feeling you all can figure this out on your own.”

“No, we can’t, hyung!” Wonwoo gripes.

“Yeah, he’s right,” Soonyoung adds, “We _need_ your help! We know you have a better idea than us!”

Jeonghan sighs but repeats himself again, explaining that he doesn’t want to pry into anyone else’s business. It didn’t seem right to complicate the situation, considering that they were already on probation. However, Soonyoung suspected there had to be some ulterior motive that was stopping him from helping out. It wasn’t characteristic of Jeonghan to just…tell his dongsaengs to give up.

“Fine,” Soonyoung huffs, “Then I’m going to Seungcheol-hyung. Maybe _he_ will help us out.” And before Soonyoung can even stand up, Jeonghan’s hand is firmly yanking him back down all the way until they’re face-to-face.

“Don’t you _dare_ get Seungcheol involved, Soonie,” He hisses to his younger, “If you somehow get him tangled into this mess— No—  I won’t allow it.” Soonyoung notices the sudden change in his hyung’s behavior. _Checkmate._

“Oh, so you’ll do anything for Seungcheol? _I wonder why_. Care to elaborate?” Soonyoung inquires.

“Look. If he gets in trouble, he won’t be able to visit my dorm and bring me my meals. We like eating dinner together. But, he won’t be able to do that anymore if he somehow gets caught working with you bumbling idiots.”

“Get the food yourself, you lazy bum.” Soonyoung retorts. 

“No, Soonie. _That’s not it.”_ Jeonghan leans in a little closer, allowing everyone to hear him.

 

“ _I’m on probation, too._ ”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“You too, hyung?!” Seokmin exclaims in agony.

“Yeah, Seokmin, me too. I swear, it’s not what it seems. It’s just that Cheollie and I were out one night, and I had a little too much to drink at the monjayaki restaurant.

Wonwoo turned to Jeonghan, his brows raised in disbelief. “But Cheol-hyung’s not in trouble?”

“No, Nonu. It’s because he didn’t drink that much.” Jeonghan sighs, “But, hell, it was a fun night.”

“Sorry to hear that, hyung,” Soonyoung says with a little too much enthusiasm, “But, that means you’ll help us now, right?! We won’t tell Seungcheol anything if you do.” Jeonghan nods affirmatively. And with that, the group goes their separate ways for the night, feeling a little more confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who made it to the end of the 2nd chapter, I hope you're enjoying it- I know this one is short, but there's another one coming up right now
> 
> Thoughts, comments, and kudos are all welcome
> 
> -mai


	3. Snitches Get Stitches

“First things first,” Jeonghan declares. They’re sitting together at the same meeting spot on the living room floor, where no other members were around to listen. “ _Snitches get stitches._ I need to make it clear we _absolutely_ _cannot_ let the other members know about this plan. If we get busted while on probation, we might as well never see the living daylight again. Let me give you the rundown.” The other three listen intently, nodding furiously in agreement. Soonyoung begins to take notes:

 **Seungcheol** : Already explained by Jeonghan— he’s off limits.

 **Shua** : He’ll keep quiet, but if anyone dares ask him about it, he’ll fuss up right away . We can’t risk it with him.

 **Jun and Minghao** : Jun and Minghao are busy with schedules in China. Otherwise, they might have been good accomplices.

 **Hansol and Chan** : They might also be okay, if only they didn’t hang out with Seungkwan and Mingyu so often — And we absolutely cannot let those two know. They’re basically human loudspeakers.

 **Mingyu and Seungkwan** : _Human Loudspeakers._ (“You’re an exception, Seokmin.” Jeonghan pat his younger on the head.)

Thus, that left the mission to only the four of them: Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Seokmin.

“And,” Jeonghan continues, “moving on to my master plan, the outcome of this mission depends primarily on you, Soonie. You need to focus this time, unlike yesterday with your little scheme.”

Soonyoung scoffs, “We were doing great, hyung. It was a great plan.”

“No, it was a terrible plan. And that’s because I wasn’t even a part of it!” Jeonghan exclaims.

“I thought you didn’t want to be apart of any of this.” Soonyoung retorts, clearly unamused.

“And _I_ thought you wanted my help.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyways, as I said, it’s all up to Soonie to make this— his date with Hoonie— possible. And he’s got sneak out. Alone.” The words rang in Soonyoung’s ear, sending jitters to his stomach. _Was he really capable of this?_

“In that case,” Wonwoo interjects Jeonghan, “can he get me my video game, too?” _Hell no, I’m not getting your stupid game, Wonwoo!_

“Yes, Wonwoo, of course I’ll get your game! It’s the least I can do to make it up for you.” Soonyoung winced at his own response. _Why do I always give in so easily?_

Wonwoo just grins. “Thanks. Oh, and the convention’s on the other side of town.” _Of course it fucking is._ “That’s not gonna interfere with the plan, right hyung?”

Jeonghan smiles back, trying to hide how much fun he’s having with this. “Of course not, Nonu! If anything, I think it’ll be a nice exercise for Soonie.”

Soonyoung’s starting to get annoyed. “Anyways, why does it have to be just me? Why do I have to do all the work while you guys get to mess around?”  

Jeonghan takes a deep breath. “It’s not as easy as it seems. The thing is, anybody who’s on probation needs to obtain special permission from the managers to go to the practice room outside of our normal schedule. Even if you’re given an approval to go to the practice room late at night, that doesn’t necessarily mean you can just sneak into the city. The managers will be checking in on you occasionally. I don’t know when. And curfew is 2 a.m. That’s the _absolute latest_ you can hang out with Jihoon. Got it? So, what we need to do is make sure you’ll be in the practice room exactly when the manager comes in.”

“But hyung,” Soonyoung pouts, “How can you do that? I’ll have to wait the entire night for the manager to come by.”

“No,” Jeonghan corrects him, “You won’t have to walk into the practice room _at all_ because…” He takes his finger and aims it boldly towards Wonwoo. “ _You_  are going to pose as Soonyoung for the night.”

“ _Me?_ ” Wonwoo whines, “Can’t Seokmin do it?" 

“No, are you blind? _Have you seen his acting?_ He’s going to stay with me. Besides, don’t you want your little game, Nonu? Well, then you better do a damn good job being Soonyoung.” Wonwoo, at a loss, says nothing. “So, just borrow some of Soonyoung’s clothing. Also, don’t forget a mask and a pair of earrings. And the fun part? _You’ll be stuck in a room full of mirrors._ But, I have faith in you, Nonu.” Wonwoo grumbles but doesn’t object. It was a team effort. And, if there was anything he learned as an idol of a 13-member K-pop group, it was that cooperating as a team was crucial if you wanted to be successful. He knew that _all too well._

Jeonghan proceeds to discuss. “So, while you two are out, Seok and I are gonna stay here and distract the managers as much as possible, so they don’t try to check up on you guys. We’re pretty good at that sort of thing.” Seokmin nods earnestly next to his hyung. It was the truth.

“And back to you, Soonyoung. Remember, leave early for your date. You _need_ to get Wonwoo’s game before the convention ends.”

“It closes at midnight.” Wonwoo tells him.

“That’s when Jihoon and I were going to meet.” Soonyoung says.

“Okay, just pick up his game some time before midnight. Go after our group practice ends, at 10 p.m. Then you’ll have at least two whole hours to play with Hoonie.” Jeonghan pauses for a moment, thinking carefully through his entire plan. ”Oh, and if someone asks where Wonwoo is, we’ll just lock the bathroom door and tell them he accidentally ate seafood again.” _Genius._ Jeonghan glances at his phone screen. “We have exactly seven days until Friday. That gives you all plenty of time to prepare beforehand. In the meantime, I’ll be checking up on the managers.” Jeonghan gives them a wink and then gets up, signaling that he wants to go to sleep. The boys get the memo and exchange goodnights, leaving each of them to dwell on the mass of information they’ve just accumulated.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

That night, Soonyoung paces back and forth in his room going over the plan. He doesn’t think he can do it. He not only has to sneak out without getting caught to meet up with Jihoon, but he _also_ has to make sure he gets Wonwoo’s video game in time before the convention closes. But, the worst part: if he slips up, it’s over. He may as well lock himself up in the studio for the rest of his career—  no, the rest of his life! That thought alone gives him a headache. And anyone who’s ever stepped inside Pledis territory knows it’s nearly impossible to avoid the massive clusters of managers and staff— there’s just too many of them! _Especially now that they know to keep a close eye on Soonyoung_.

After some more deliberation, he trudges across the room to grab his phone, ready to call the entire plan off with Jeonghan. It wasn’t worth risking his and his friends’ total freedom for one night out, right?

 

And just as he picked it up, there was a buzz. It was a text. _From Jihoon._

**_Jihoon_ ** _[1:37 am]: soonyoung, i know this is kinda random, but i can’t wait to go out with you next week!! it’s so incredibly tiring being at the studio that i wish it were friday already._

Soonyoung gawks at the phone screen. _No fucking way._ Work must be driving Jihoon mad to be sending him a text like this— _at nearly two in the morning_. Quickly, he scrambles to type a response to Jihoon before he goes back to working.

 

 **_Soonyoung_ ** _[1:38 am]: me too, hoonie!! i promise, i’ll make sure we have lots of fun ^_^_

**_Jihoon_ ** _[1:38 am]: <3 thanks. i can’t get too distracted now ;-; good night._

**_Soonyoung_ ** _[1:39 am]: night <3_

 

He sends the final text, his heart feeling wholesome with love and his mind still woozy from the cute message. The little “<3” that Jihoon initiated? _He felt that_. It was so much more love than when he usually saw him during the day. He missed seeing his friend’s sweet smile…

Then, reality hits him hard— like a blow to the stomach.

 _What the fuck did I just tell Jihoon!?_ His little celebration ends immediately, and he quickly switches into full-panic mode thinking about the _promise_ he made.

 

“ _i promise, i’ll make sure we have lots of fun ^_^”_

_“i promise”_

_“…promise…”_

 

Soonyoung reread his text over and over again, trying to grasp the magnitude of his words. That’s it. Now, there was definitely no turning back. Jihoon needed someone in tough times like these. God knows how long he had been suffering like this! Fists now clenched with resolution, Soonyoung refused to doubt himself any longer. Like an anchor fixed in sand, he would stand his ground. If he promised Jihoon to have fun with him, then _he by all means would make sure they had a fucking fun time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who stuck around this long – until the end of chapter 3 – ya’ll are the real MVP’s. for real. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Comments, Thoughts, and Kudos are appreciated and welcome, They mean a lot to me since I've been doubting myself a lot.
> 
> -mai


End file.
